


you can fly in whenever

by trashyeggroll



Series: the feelin’ is reckless [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: 01x01, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Missing Scene, Quickies, a freakin demon dog tried to eat my extensions, maybe my favorite Charmed line of them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyeggroll/pseuds/trashyeggroll
Summary: "Is your sister home?"





	you can fly in whenever

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why, but the way Ellen Tamaki delivers that line and then grabs Melonie Diaz’s face just does things for me *chef kiss*
> 
> Practice practice practice.

“Is your sister home?”

Maggie had an infamously wicked sense of timing.

Mel closed the door with a fumbling hand, head shaking as she murmured in the negative, and then her arms slid securely around the detective’s neck, keeping their lips pressed tightly together. Niko had second or two to spare a thought to the shorter woman’s extra-keyed up energy today, and then the blood rushing southward from her brain made analytical thought much more difficult as Mel groaned into her mouth. 

“Not for a little bit. Gotta hurry, though. Upstairs,” she instructed even as she didn’t move her feet, tugging Niko’s hands from her face and directing them until strong fingers were gripping plush hips. 

Niko chuckled and nipped at Mel’s lip, hard enough to get her attention and an affronted huff. “Are you gonna help me or not?”

Mel latched onto her neck in lieu of a response, and the detective’s knees might’ve buckled if not for the terrifying risk that falling to the hardwood floor would ruin this moment, one she’d been dreaming about for months—not just the sloppy, filthy kisses (and whatever may unfold upstairs), but  _ Mel _ calling her back, calling her home again. And this was classic Mel, giving instruction and then making it as difficult as possible to follow. 

She half-carried her (ex?) girlfriend as far as the stairs, and then set her down a couple steps up to steal a few more kisses on equal ground, until wandering hands began pulling at her belt, each clink of metal sending little bubbles of anticipation through Niko’s stomach. Mel pulled her up the stairs by the buckle ( _ oh, God) _ as their mouths stayed connected, and it seemed the distance between the stairs and Mel’s room had never been quite so long in her memory. By the time they fell onto the bed together, Niko’s shirt and pants were completely open, her long jacket abandoned somewhere in the hallway. Mel’s black cardigan hung completely off one shoulder, and her tank had been pushed slightly down to reveal just a little more of golden, pillowy breasts Niko  _ keenly _ remembered and really would have preferred to be living free range right now.

“Have to hurry,” Mel gasped as the taller woman slid a hand over her bra and squeezed.

“Next time, then.”

The woman under her laughed, the soft noise drawing heat behind Niko’s eyes, and gently pushed her shoulder in admonishment. “You talking to me or the ladies?”

The detective just chuckled back and didn’t stop to ponder on the precarious question of whether there would actually be a next time, because she was too focused on undoing Mel’s pants and pushing them, along with her matching black panties, down just enough so she had room to work. Mel’s fingernails scratched lightly across the long muscles in her back as, with practiced ease and confidence, Niko slipped her own fingers down to tangle in the soft, curly black hair at the join of Mel’s legs, smirking when the smaller woman’s hips bucked up.

“No teasing,” murmured Mel, and the tone of words, though breathless, wiped the smugness right off Niko’s face.

She ducked her head into the already-sweaty crook of Mel’s neck and shifted her hand down, parting folds already soaked and  _ ready _ . The familiar, heady scent of their shared arousal overflowed her senses as she pressed two fingers alongside the slippery bud that she no longer needed any fumbling to find, even if it had been three months since she’d last gotten to do this.

The answering groan from near her ear washed across her skin like righteous fire. Niko slipped her fingers down farther, shifting her hips to the side slightly to make room, and then pressed forward into blissful heat, silky and wet and  _ fuck _ , she had missed this. Mel bit her earlobe in a familiar wordless plea, and Niko began slowly pumping her arm, dragging and pressing along fluttering walls as she withdrew, swiping her thumb across her clit when her knuckles bottomed out.

It wasn’t long before she felt pressure making her strokes more difficult, muscles gripping her tighter with each deep draw, and she pushed up on her free elbow to get more leverage and, as a bonus, a perfect view of Mel’s face as she came apart. She bracketed one of Mel’s legs with her thighs, desperate for some friction, and drove her hips down in time with her arm’s increasingly frantic, rough thrusting. Mel’s body rocked back and forth from the force of it, her breasts swaying distractingly with the motion. 

Focused as she was, Niko almost didn’t register Mel’s quiet muttering against her chest. “I...  _ fuck, _ missed you baby, mmf— _ yes,  _ nobody fucks me like—“

Niko felt Mel’s orgasm before it reached the shorter woman’s lips in a long, low groan. The noise, along with the pulsing, squeezing heat around her fingers and the pressure between her legs was more than enough to drag her over the edge a few seconds later, cold heat flooding from the base of her spine to her toes. Her arm gave out, dropping her to the bed still halfway on top of the shorter woman, and they lay riding out the aftershocks together in sated silence. 

“I love you,” whispered Mel after awhile. Then, louder: “But you’re too hot.”

The detective chuckled as she slid to the side, their skin gliding wetly together to confirm, but for the second time in about five minutes, the amused expression was to be ripped from her face. 

When Maggie’s voice suddenly rang out calling Mel’s name, volume rising quickly, both women practically leapt out of the bed. Niko zipped and buttoned her pants, but got stuck looking for one of her shoes as the sound of the front door opening heralded imminent embarrassment. 

“Where  _ are _ you, a freakin’  _ demon dog _ just tried to eat my extensions!”

She found her damn shoe under the bureau of drawers as Mel disappeared into the hallway, and Maggie kept shouting nonsense. 

“It had  _ crazy _ eyes, and green goo, and the only reason I got away was because this group of drunk guys showed up, and—“

_ Okay.  _ That sounded a little too dramatic, even for Maggie. 

“Don’t  _ shush _ me.”

_ Uh oh _ . Niko had to give up on the shirt buttons, which had suddenly become MENSA-level difficult to fasten. This template of exchange—Maggie shouting her grievances to the ceiling, Mel trying to quietly get her to cut it out—had resulted in  _ way _ too many overshare moments for the detective. Maggie needed very clear visual cues when she was amped to this degree, so the detective stumbled out onto the landing, folding her shirt over her chest. 

“Did you not hear me say a  _ demon dog _ —“ Maggie trailed off, face draining of some color. Niko resisted the urge to wave, because as weird as this moment was, she hadn’t seen Maggie in months, and she had kinda missed the kid, too. Now was not the moment for a proper reunion.

“Sorority initiation thing, ha,” explained Mel over her shoulder as Maggie folded an arm across her chest and brought the other hand to her mouth, chewing nervously before offering an awkward yet somehow also cheeky smile.

“Hey, Niko. Sorry. You guys should… put a tie on the door or something. I know what that means now. College.”

“Yeah, I figured you’d have started classes now. Don’t have too much fun.”  _ Wow, Hamada. Very cool _ . She coughed. “Hope you’re having a good time, though. We should get coffee and catch up.”

Maggie grinned, and then Mel made some sort of gesture with her hands, obscured by her body down the stairs from Niko, and the Veras exchanged a series of nonverbal sisters-only communications that Niko could only see from Maggie’s expressions, lots of eyebrow action and clenching jaws. 

“I should... go.” Niko cleared her throat, well aware of when she was being politely encouraged to leave, and finished buttoning her shirt closed, then picked up her jacket. “It’s late. Sorry about the demon dog, or whatever it was.”

“Yeah, just, you know, gentle hazing.” Maggie didn’t outright stare, but she did remain in the foyer trying to look casual as Niko followed Mel down the stairs to the front door.

They hovered for a moment, unsure, until Maggie scoffed at them and moved into the next room.

“We should talk, later,” said Mel after a beat, thickly, though her face seemed airy and content. 

“I’d like that.” Niko relented to her instincts and leaned forward for a proper goodbye kiss, relieved when Mel didn’t stiffen or pull away. When they did part, she leaned around the shorter woman to shout into the house, “I’m gonna put a bell on you one of these days, Little Vera.”

A hand sporting an extended middle finger waved into view from the living room. 

Niko chuckled all the way to her car. 

**Author's Note:**

> :: banging together those air tube things they have at sports things :: MORE. MELKO. SOURCE CONTENT. PLEASE.
> 
> find me on tumblr @trashyeggroll


End file.
